Or So Everyone Thought
by 3monkeyfan
Summary: A daughter looks over the relationship between her mother and father. Future fic
1. Or So Everyone Thought

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Miranda. The song Mandy is by the Jonas brothers (I think)

**Summery: **A daughter looks over the relationship between her mother and father. Oneshot. Future fic

* * *

My parents were meant for each other, or so everyone thought. 

It all started when my mom went to a new school, formally all boys. My dad already went there. I was love at first sight, for both of them. Only mom didn't realize it just yet. My dad did though; he even fell off his bike when he saw her. They became really good friends.

It was the school dance when mom found out. Dad stole the answers to mom's test (the test that hooked people up) and put two and two together. In this case 2 + 2 LOVE. She didn't tell anyone she knew, though, and she didn't realize she liked him back until almost a year later.

It was when Lola, on of mom's friends, asked dad out and dad was stupid enough to say yes. That made mom so jealous she realized that she liked dad. She didn't say anything, once again.

A couple months later my dad almost told her. He accidentally sent a text message expressing his true feelings, so he stole her techmate. He sent her text message telling what the text message said, but her techmate broke before she got it.

Almost two years later my mom asked my dad to the Junior Prom. He said yes. Once I asked my mom why dad didn't start the relationship first, since he liked her first. She said that she couldn't wait for him to come to his senses.

From then on they dated off an on for years. It wasn't the steadiest relationship (she broke up with him, two days later they got back together, he broke up with her… ect.) but they were meant for each other, or so everyone thought.

Then, when they were sophomores in college, for some reason I still haven't gotten the answer for, Mom and dad got in this huge fight and he left. He didn't come back. Every time I ask about him mom answers most of the questions until I get to this one then she starts to cry and I know to stop.

About two months after he left, mom found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell him, though. She didn't want him back just because she was having a baby. She wanted him back because he cared about her. He didn't come back even though they loved each other. Well, actually, I don't know if dad did for positive, but I think so.

Seven months later I was born. Miranda Kymm Mathews forever to be called Mandy. Yep, I got my dad's last name and I was named after my parent's song, 'Mandy' by the Jonas Brothers (It was playing the fist time they kissed). And mom wouldn't do a thing like that unless she really loved him.

So now, nine years later, I'm not sure if my dad knows about me. I don't think so but he could. Mom hasn't talked to him since (as I know of anyway) but she still loves him. I'm sure of it because of the look in her eyes when his name is mentioned.

I'm mad, though. Not mad at my mom for never telling him, not mad at my dad for not being here, not mad at the stupidschool for letting girls in, and I'm not mad at myself for coming into the picture too soon.

I am mad that I don't know what the huge fight was about. It must have been really bad because it is the only thing mom won't tell me. I'm mad that they couldn't resolve their fight because my parents were meant for each other…or so everyone thought.

* * *

Okay guys the little button that say 'Review' is your friend!

Thanks!


	2. Stories, Dreams, and Wishes

**I changed this from a oneshot to a twoshot. Possibly more. I was trying to write another story, but this came to me. **

I have never met my dad. It's not like a care, though.

I've seen pictures of him, of course. Not from mom, though, Lola and Nicole. From those I can tell I don't really look like him. My eyes are green, but a different shade. Mine are a yellowish-grayish green. His are dark green - like leaves on trees.

His hair is curly and dark brown. Mine is blonde and stick straight.

I don't look much like my mom either. She is a blond, but hers is almost bleach blond, while mine is dark blond. She has brown eyes.

I have fantasized meeting my father millions of times. Most of my day dreams are based on stories Lola, Nicole, and Michael have told me. Dana or Logan may have told me some, but I probably wasn't listening. Nothing either of them say is important, right? I think so.

Once Lola told me about the time she dressed up like a boy to trick my dad and Logan. Mom had a lot to do with that. Nicole said that the two of them were always instant messaging during classes. They really love each other. Or loved. I'm not sure which.

Lola and Nicole told me that they were always together. Sometimes pulling little pranks on each other. My dad was crazy about her, once he dug of a time capsule to see if she liked him (although she chickened out at the last moment). He cheated to get a date with he (that also failed in the end, so I've been told). Would you do that for someone? I probably wouldn't.

I don't really know what my dad is like. All I know is his name and what he looks like. The stories I've been told are pretty biased. Ask Nicole to tell you one story, and then ask Dana to tell you the same one. Completely different point of views.

So anyway I really wish I could get to meet him. I once heard he grew up in Wisconsin. Maybe I'll go up there someday and look all over for him. But maybe he changed his name and fled the country… wait! What am I talking about! He doesn't even know me. He doesn't know the littlest thing about me. Oh, I'm so confused and I'm talking to myself. Great.

Maybe I _am_ mad at him. Maybe I'm mad at mom. No, I'm mad at myself. I wish I wasn't alive. I know I'll regret that later, but I'm sticking with it now.

I wish I had a normal family. But what is that now a days? Only a handful of people I know have their parents together.

I just wish that I was one of those people. With all my heart I do. I just wish.


End file.
